ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Wildmutt appears to be a huge (the size of a car), orange dog with no eyes, ears, or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in sight's place, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. In the original series, Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Four year old Wildmutt looks very similar to his ten year old self, but alot smaller and thinner. In Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has orange lips rather than black, also he had lighter fur, however he had black lips in the Ultimate Alien Intro. Ten year old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien is almost identical to his 10 year old version just with orange lips rather than black and the brace doesn't have any white in it. The Omnitrix symbol is also recoloured. In Omniverse, 16 year old Wildmutt has black lips, his forearms are a bit bigger and he now wears a green and white collar. The Omnitrix symbol is on his collar. In the Ben 10,000 Timeline, 30 year old Wildmutt has grown larger. He also has stripes on his back and has sprouted a tail. His appearance has shifted to a more feline form. Wildmutt wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. 4_year_old_Wildmutt.png|4 year old Wildmutt in Don't Drink The Water Wildmutt1.PNG|10 year old Wildmutt in the Original Series Wildmutt live action.jpg|10 year old Wildmutt in Race Against Time Young Wildmutt UA.PNG|10 year old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien Wildmuttdda.png|Wildmutt in Destroy All Aliens Wildmutt 11 ov.png|11 year old Wildmutt in Omniverse Wildmutt UA Season 2-12.png|16 year old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien FutureWildmutt10.jpg|30 year old Wildmutt in Ben 10,000 Powers and Abilities Wildmutt has a superb sense of smell. Due to him not having any eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his scents originate. Wildmutt can track basically anything by their scent, regardless of they're even miles away. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump, as well as climb at a superhuman rate. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed. Wildmutt is quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, doing this. Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils on his neck get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell. His fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale orange tone. Also, his lips and claws turn a sickly dark green. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high pitched sound or a strong smell. Original Series *Wildmutt first appeared in And Then There Were 10, **Wildmutt defeated one of Vilgax's drones. *In Permanent Retirement, **Wildmutt escaped from the Limax. *In Last Laugh, **Wildmutt battled the Circus Freaks, but was defeated by Zombozo. *In Lucky Girl, **Wildmutt tried to save some construction workers from falling, but kept getting stopped by Lucky Girl. *In Side Effects, **Wildmutt, due to a cold, was unable to battle Clancy because he was accidentally destroying things, such as a market, and almost got Gwen blown up by fireworks. *In Secrets, **Wildmutt appeared while captured by Vilgax. **Later, Ghostfreak turned into Wildmutt and he surrendered to Vilgax. *In Truth, **Wildmutt battled two Vulpimancers. *In The Big Tick, **Wildmutt failed to defeat the Great One. *In Framed, **Gwen mentioned Wildmutt was used by Kevin to terrorize a city. **Ben as Wildmutt was defeated by Kevin as Upgrade, but he saved a cable car from falling into the sea. *In Camp Fear, **Wildmutt searched for Max, and escaped from the Living Mushrooms. *In Tough Luck, **Wildmutt was used in a magic act and battled Hex and Charmcaster. *In Ghostfreaked Out, **In a dream, Wildmutt tried to help a kid down from a tree. *In Back With a Vengeance, **Wildmutt was seen in a photo. **Wildmutt accidentally scared a man, causing him to fall off the boat. **Wildmutt appeared in a picture. **Wildmutt tried to avoid Vilgax and Kevin 11, but was found and turned into Stinkfly. **Wildmutt defeated a Null Guardian. *In Ben 10,000, **An alternate timeline Wildmutt was defeated by Vilgax. *In Midnight Madness, **Wildmutt tried to stop some thieves. *In Merry Christmas, **Wildmutt pretended to be a reindeer. *In Under Wraps, **Wildmutt hoed a field. *In The Visitor, **Wildmutt stole Gwen's kite, but was put under a spell by Gwen to make dogs fall in love with him. Wildmutt escaped them by hiding in a tree. *In Don't Drink the Water, **Four year old Wildmutt, named Wildpup, defeated Hex's digger monster. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, **Wildmutt appeared when the Omnitrix glitched. **Wildmutt later helped Tetrax search for an intruder, who turned out to be Gwen. He accidentally opened the air lock and saved Gwen from being sucked into space. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, **Wildmutt appeared. *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, **An alternate timeline Wildmutt threw Eon out of his timeline and helped Gwen in a magic act. *In Dogged Pursuit, **Wildmutt saved an old lady's purse and got complimented by the lady. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, **A malfunction in the Omnitrix turned Carl Tennyson into Wildmutt. Ultimate Alien *Wildmutt returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, **Ten year old Wildmutt was seen on TV. *In The Forge of Creation, **Ten year old Wildmutt tried and get the Rustbucket III free before Ben turned Wildmutt back. *In Viktor: The Spoils, **Wildmutt appeared when King Xarion was searching the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, **Kevin mentioned Wildmutt was searching for Animo. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, **Wildmutt searched for Prisoner 775 and went Ultimate to battle him. *In The Purge, **Wildmutt searched a Forever Knight castle. *In Inspector Number 13, **The Ultimatrix turned Kevin into Wildmutt which caused him to crash his car. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, **Wildmutt went Ultimate. Omniverse 16 year old Ben *In Have I Got A Deal For You, **Wildmutt chased the Skreegit while giving Pax a lift before timing out. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 1, **Wildmutt fought Buglizard. **Wildmutt later tested Pakmar's dog whistles. *In Malefactor, **Wildmutt was dunked in the Ben 10 Dunk Tank. *In Ben Again, **11-year-old Ben (inside 16-year-old Ben's body) used Wildmutt to track the pipe with the next coordinates to find the Chrono-Navigator. *In Store 23, **Wildmutt was one of several aliens Ben was showcasing for Ben 23. 11 year old Ben *In Evil's Encore, **Wildmutt freed himself, Max and Gwen from a sack. Appearances Video Games Ben_10_omniverse_ps3_1.png|16 year old Ben as Wildmutt in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben_10_Omniverse_The_Game_Wildmutt.jpg|11 year old Ben as Wildmutt in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) *Wildmutt is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Wildmutt *Wildmutt (Battle Version) *Wildmutt (DNA Alien) *Metamorfigure Wildmutt (Door Alarm) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Heatblast and Wildmutt Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Combo Packs 4 Wildmutt, Nanomech, Spidermonkey Defender and Alien X *Haywire Figures Wildmutt (Goop) Ben 10: Omniverse *4 inch figure (coming soon) Trivia *According to Dwayne, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate and Wildmutt doesn't know it. *Wildmutt's name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, "Psina", means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming confusions between him and Ripjaws. *In the opening of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt's lips are black instead of orange. See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Ultimate Wildmutt Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens